


Baby Don't Hurt Me

by nocturnejellyfish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, One Shot, Prose Poem, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnejellyfish/pseuds/nocturnejellyfish
Summary: Geralt's musings on love and what he deserves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Baby Don't Hurt Me

What is love? 

Heroes in Jaskier’s stories choked without love, as though poisoned. They charged, desperate and gasping, into danger to find it. Triumphantly winning a maiden's heart with a clever word and a sweet kiss. According to Jaskier, love was a force stronger than even fate. 

But, love wasn’t like that for him. He was no hero and his lover no maiden. His love was small and fragile. A moment suspended between breaths. 

It was-

The thud of a heartbeat. The rise and fall of a chest next to his in the darkness. 

The warmth of a mug of tea. Made just the way he liked without asking. 

Their head thrown back in laughter, eyes crinkled shut. 

Sunlight falling on the curve of a back. Smooth and absent of scars. 

The taste of too much ale. A challenging look and a smug grin on their face. 

A low hum of a half remembered melody from childhood. 

The brush of his thumb across their knuckles. 

The taste of wood smoke and the reflection of stars in their eyes

Their smile.

Their eyes.

Their voice.

But he exhales and the moment ends as all do. His story is not destined for sweet kisses and clever words but tragedy. His love was fragile. Now it is a fine powder where his heart used to beat. 

Now there’s only- 

Harsh words on his tongue.

The sound of footsteps ringing against stone. 

An empty saddlebag. 

A nauseating mix of hurt and anger and guilt and regret.

Sleepless nights. 

The absence of a chest curled next to his. 

A song that haunts his dreams. 

The memory of how their lips tasted against his.

Emptiness. 

Blood. 

Silence. 

Funny how Jaskier’s stories never mention how to live without love. How to live with a heartbreak you don’t deserve to feel. Jaskier probably never had to contend with this feeling. This dread at having to wake up another morning alone. These spikes of guilt and regret that drive into him with every breath. 

No, this sensation is reserved for witchers who feel when they shouldn’t. Who let their heart sing when it should’ve been caged. His love was never a match for fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this started out very happy with me trying to pin down the feelings of looking at the one you love. But my love of angst got the better of me. Also I absolutely could not resist putting baby don't hurt me as a title. Sorry guys! 
> 
> Also yes Geralt absolutely deserves love, you silly self-deprecating witcher. 
> 
> You can find me at queerfantasycharacter on tumblr.


End file.
